The green monster likes cheeseburgers
by Exuperance18
Summary: Andy, Sam and jealousy...


This one takes place a couple of weeks or a few months maybe after they get together. The idea actually came to me while leaving a review on srsn story : **A Night Spent Watching TV**. The 3rd chapter is about Sam getting jealous… If you hadn't read it yet: go now (well, after reading this one first ;) )!

Disclaimer: _I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters. If I did, let me tell you we would not be currently in hiatus!_

It's lunch time. And they have been arguing about where to stop for lunch for 10 minutes now. Sam picked it. Andy would have gone for Mexican today but … Sam picked it so …

She's been staring at the menu above the counter for 3 minutes already and that just annoys the crap out of him because he knows how it works now. Actually he knew it before they got together because they use to have professional lunch dates before having more 'normal' ones. So yeah, he knows every time they go somewhere that she will spend at least 3 full minutes staring at the menu, her head tilted back as if she is looking at the stars or trying to decide the shape of some virtual friggin' clouds above her head… She is going to crack her neck from one side to the other to release some of the tension _she_ just created … Then she'll turn her head and will smile at him before triumphantly stating that she made her choice: _Cheeseburger, no onions, extra ketchup_.

'Cheeseburger, no onions, extra ketchup. And a coke zero, please' she finishes with a smile before running off to the bathroom. He smiles back at her disappearing form, the 'knew-it' kind of smile.

When she returns, he is waiting for the order to be completed. She can see him smiling at the teller. She approaches and hears a part of their conversation 'is that so?' he asks to the cashier. A young obviously fake blonde babe with what appear to be boobs literally trapped into a two sizes too small uniform top.

The teller nods before blushing a bit. Leaning a bit over the counter and thus displaying not so subtly her buxom cleavage, she grabs Sam's bill before muttering in a very suggestive way 'I'll get that Officer. My treat!' She winks at Sam and there's way too much cheer in her tone and the familiarity is just … just baffling. Andy just stands there, mouth agape, watching the exchange between the two and the thing is … he smiles back at her.

'Anything else I can do for you, _Officer_?' and the way she says Officer! It'd just drawled outside of her mouth, some kind of a purr or something and honestly Andy is seriously considering arresting her for verbal indecency right here and now. She also considers using her Taser on the girl … just to wipe that smug smile off her face.

'No … no thanks. I am good!' he clears his throat when he realizes Andy stares at him like he just shot an innocent bystander or ran the cruiser over a puppy dog. He moves from the counter and he turns in search for a place to sit while Andy picks up her tray from the counter.

The cashier clears her throat while handing Andy her bill '7.50 Officer!' The tone may be respectful but is way less cheery than just a few seconds ago time and Andy is clearly dumbfounded and irritated. Actually she wants to slap the girl, is what she really wants to do, but wearing the uniform and all … well, that may not be the best option right now. Handing swiftly a 10 dollars bill, Andy dryly pockets her change and runs to the table where Sam is now sat.

She quickly pulls the chair out and sits on unceremoniously. While she starts to unwrap her burger, she looks outside by the window, trying to keep this nagging feeling inside of her at bay. She knows what it is. It's her insecurity making fun of her because seriously, why should she feel threatened by a girl who obviously cannot judge what size of outfit she should wear … right? But, every single time she starts this monologue with herself, she can't help thinking about Luke. Luke whom she trusted despite what her gut was telling her because, well, 'I have no regrets' and all… She knows deep down … Sam is not the same and he doesn't need to tell her that he is not the same cause well … she just knows. But that doesn't mean that she has to like when some badge bunnies show too much interest in discovering what's under that tight uniform or bluntly ask him to practice some of his cop moves … directly on them! So yeah, she doesn't like it. AT ALL, that is.

And he knows it.

'You're jealous' he singsongs while munching a French fry, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

She snorts and puffs 'Me? No-PE! Should I?'

'Of course not!' he replies indignant 'But could I have blatantly refused a respectful citizen to buy an on-duty and hardworking Toronto Police Officer his lunch?' he says in defense still slightly amused.

'Well … Of course when you put it that way it would have been just rude of you to do that!' her tone is harsh and purulent of sarcasm.

He sighs and shakes his head, which he slightly bent so she cannot properly see his face and the small smile that creeps onto it once again. He likes it when she gets jealous. That's a thing he discovered very early in their relationship.

They ate in silence for a few moments.

'So, any plans for tonight?' she asked, her tone more relaxed and her eyes gleaming with obvious playfulness.

'No. Nothing in particular. Got an idea McNally?'

'Maybe …' she raised suggestively her eyebrows.

She did have a plan.

The rest of the shift had been busy punctuated by a B&E, one multiple cars accident and a robbery into a convenience store.

When she finally emerges from the locker room, changed and freshly showered, she is drained and _almost_ wants to postpone her plan for tonight until she sees him. Leaning against the wall, his right leg is hooked onto the wall and his head resting on it as well. His eyes are closed and he is wearing blue jeans and a grey t-shirt underneath his black leather jacket. He is dashing and stunning in a very natural way. And he is hers. HERS! And she wants everybody to know that. Starting now!

When he hears the door open, he lifts his right eyelid to check who was out and he smiles when he sees her.

'So … what's your plan for tonight?' he asks amused while taking her bag and hoisting it on his shoulder.

'You'll see! You hungry?'

He nods 'Yeah, any idea of what you want to eat?'

'Yeah … and I just happen to know the perfect place for tonight!' she says flashing him with her signature smile.

They hop into the truck and Sam put the key into the ignition. He turns his head towards her and his eyebrows are raised into questioning mode 'Care to tell me where to, McNally?'

'Actually yes! I'll give you the directions progressively!' she clicks her tongue and waves her hand in the air for him to move the car forward. He smiles at her antics.

The drive is short and while they discussed some of the day's events Andy had given Sam the directions.

'We're there!'

When she points her finger towards the diner, Sam has to do a double-take 'Isn't that … um … where we ate at lunch time today?' He turns his head and she looks intently into his eyes while nodding, that playful gleam he likes so much into them, making them shine like brand new diamonds.

'And … um … that's where you want to eat?'

She nods again 'yeah'

'O-kay!' he drawls, not quite sure of what's going on but guesses it has to do with their lunch and that badge bunny cashier. He shakes his head in disbelief and smiles while he exits from the truck.

From where they are on the parking lot, they have a clear shot of the inside of the diner. The girl is there, same boobs still trapped into the same too small uniform top. They're walking through the parking lot, half-way to the door when Sam speaks again.

'I can't believe you made me come back here to prove a point to that girl!' his voice is almost normal but Andy can perceive the bit of tease lying underneath. His head slightly shaking and his eyes are … fond on her.

'Yeah? Why not?' she asks while stopping her path to watch Sam's figure.

'Because …' he pinches the bridge of his nose before speaking again more serious this time '… because she is just another badge bunny looking for a willing cop to give her the thrill she craves for! And you know I am not that guy! Right?' he asks her, his voice mixed with concern.

'Yeah, I know Sam. Of course I know. But …' she sighs heavily before gently cupping his cheek with her hand 'I like that we are able to continue riding together but sometimes, in the kind of situation we had at lunch time, it's tough not being able to act like your partner in life as well. And while I can keep it professional that doesn't mean that I have to like it when somebody else gives you the eyes!' she pauses 'Especially a girl like her!'

'A girl like her? Andy, you have nothing to envy her. Believe me! On top of it all, she's not even my type.'

She softly scoffs before adding 'Oh please! She's every guy's type! Tall, voluptuous curves all over the places and blonde! If that doesn't scream dick-magnet, I don't know what does!'

Sam shakes his head 'No! Uh-uh … I disagree with you on that one'.

'Oh yeah?' her voice is full of tease and banter, obviously enjoying their discussion 'So, tell me, what kind of guy would _NOT_ be attracted by that type? And please don't say the blind type of guy!'

Andy turns on her heels slowly and starts walking over the door once again, Sam following her trail.

Sam cleared his throat 'Well … probably someone happy enough of where he is right now. Someone who considers himself the luckiest guy on earth to have that beautiful woman in his life …' Andy stops in her tracks, Sam nearly bumping into her. She turns slowly to watch him, studies his face, obviously flabbergasted by his words. He smiles before adding while shrugging 'hypothetically, you know …'

She laughs as she gently swats his arm 'you jerk!'

A smug smile adorns his face. She is about to turn around and head to the door of the restaurant when he stops her by carefully catching her wrist. Then, he speaks again firmly planting his eyes into hers 'but my best guess would be a man in love…' he shrugs, his voice low and raspy, charged with feelings that existed but which up until that very moment didn't have a spoken name for.

She stands here for a few seconds, dumbfounded to say the least. She can almost picture herself: her mouth is agape, her eyes must be just a few millimeters away from popping out of there orbits and she is blushing – the 'red lobster' kind of blushing. He, on the other side, smiles, a bit uneasy maybe but it's a smile nonetheless.

Then he reaches for her hands, grabs both of them and she is one thought and a half away to jerk them back from his and run down the street but her feet … her feet won't let her do that. He leans towards her a bit so he can mutter only for her ears while still keeping his eyes glued into hers 'I love you Andy! And believe me when I say that it's going to take more than a badge bunny to make that change… actually, I don't see how that could ever change to be honest…'he finishes, a nice hopeful grin plastered on his face.

The words are out of his mouth and she gasps feeling her blood being pumped through her body at the speed of light.

'Um…' she says softly while a shy lopsided smile creeps on her face 'You just …' she swallows or more accurately tries to, but her throat is so tight at that moment and … she is just overwhelmed, that is. Who in God's name declares his love in the middle of a diner parking lot exactly?

'You …' she tries to utter the words but her brain is actually in sync with her feet on that one, nugatory and totally useless until that moment '… I am not hungry anymore' she states, her megawatt smile adorning her face 'Wanna go to your place instead?'

He nods. His lips curled on one side, dimples on display while he starts to move towards the truck.

'Sam …' one of their hands is still connected and she tugs on his arm preventing him from going any farther. Her eyes are bright and shiny, perfect mirrors of her inner emotions and her smile could probably light a whole baseball field during an evening match 'I love you too Sam' she shyly adds while shrugging a bit.

He takes a few steps ahead and starts leaning so that his lips can meet hers. The passion of words now being transcribed into actions, Andy finds herself quickly hauled by Sam's strong arms before her legs imprison his waist.

Sam is the first one to break the embrace, backing his head a little while they're both panting he adds in a husky voice 'We … huh, we should probably head home now as I am not sure I could refrain myself from taking you right here in the middle of that parking lot …'

She nods furiously while unlocking her legs from his body. Her feet reach the ground while one of her hand finds its way back to his. And when they start to walk briskly over to the truck, anybody looking at them at that exact moment can see that they are bound by much more than just one of their hands.

F!N

So originally, the idea was that they were going inside of the diner and that Andy would have been very affectionate towards Sam while ordering their meals … in front of the same teller of course So yeah, change of plans but I cannot say I don't like where that story went as well. Hope you liked it too. Thanks for your time and please review. Emma


End file.
